fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
|kanji = Kain Doresurā |rōmaji = 恵山レ スラー |affiliation = Fairy Tail, |weapons = Katana Wakizashi }} Kain Dressler '(恵山レスラー, ''Kain Doresurā) or '''Phoenix L. Kain (フェニックスL.ラー, Fenikkusu L. Kain) is a human from the city of Trivia situated in Libero and a member of it's royal Phoenix Family. He is a former Sergeant of the Scout Division. He is the younger brother of Yuma, the King of Trivia and Guild Master of Torched Heaven. Appearance Kain is a relatively short young man in his late teens with a tanned skin complexion and sharp features. He shares several physical characteristics with his biological brother, Yuma, such as the yellow eyes and spiked crimson hair. He has a lean but very muscular physique which is littered with scars and constantly hidden beneath his usually very baggy clothing. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face. He looks younger than he actually is, often being mistaken for someone that is He likes wearing different outfits but he is often seen wearing a white headband around his head or around his arm, especially when he is in the kitchen. He will causally wear a white tank top with black trim and dark green cargo shorts with a belt and sandals. He also wear's a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. When he was training with Dante Caliban he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. Personality When he was younger Kain wanted to be a mage, when he applied to be a solider at 14, a medical evaluation revealed that his body could not gather enough etherno to use even the simplest spell, he was rejected and crushed. Refusing to be weak, he resolved to become strong regardless and began training. Driven by an absolute desire to become strong, Kain's incredible work ethic is well established from his first appearance. He is a tough, diligent and wilful person, evident by his dedication to his training. It is almost impossible to get under his skin, he does not care if people insult him. He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able into a deep sleep during conversations and often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He had a tendency to turn up late even the in the most dire of circumstances. He favours comfort over practicality and will always wear baggy and loose-fitting clothing. Often enough Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. Like when he learnt that Zander Grayfall was an S-Rank member and the fifth strongest from the widely feared Dark Guild, Torched Heaven he did not seem to care in the slightest, Zander already dwarfed Kain in size but had also just beaten Natsu Dragneel, Rex and a highly ranked Dark Mage with no effort but Kain was undeterred. Because so many of his foes have a flare for the dramatics, he will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before engaging them. He likes to poke fun at his opponents to get them to react, laughing at the fact that Rascal's real name is Stewart and jokingly apologising for hitting Rex too hard. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. When he is serious, it's like he's a different person, his intensity is intimidating. His willpower, strength and experience make him quite an intimidating person when he want's to be. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories and as a result is very reluctant to engage in combat with anyone. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. He also loves to cook and does so in a very enthusiastic manner. Despite his quirks and flaws he is an immensely courageous and caring person, never hesitating to rescue someone in danger. He will go to extreme lengths to help someone in need, constantly putting himself in danger to save people, taking a sword through the chest for someone he had only just met and shielding another person with his body to protect them from an explosion. Due to this as well as his friendly nature, tenacity, courage, empathy, unique charisma and strength Kain is a very easy person to like and as a result makes friends incredibly easily. Kain inspires those around him with his admirable attitude, amazing power and sense of right and wrong. He does not care for titles and praise and will often let others take credit for his many accomplishment's. Due to his lack of magic, Kain had to develop a great deal of intelligence when he was very young in order to survive. Kain has shown to be capable of being quit shrewd and tactiful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. He likes to get inside his opponents head whenever possible. Relationships Because of his qualities, achievements and strength Kain has built up many strong relationships with many people Trivia Carsten Krieger Though Kain and Carsten were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. Artemis Engel Artemis and Kain Phoenix Family Yuma Kain and Yuma share a close bond, trusting him with his life and looked up to him as a child. They both initially believed that they were not related by blood, but this was later found to be false, further strengthening their bond. Even after learning of Yuma's dark and twisted personality and diabolical crimes he refuses to cut ties with and instead vowed to change him. Phoenix L. Yuma Phoenix L. Yuma Fairy Tail Other Dante Caliban History Kain was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage where he met Yuma who took him in as his brother, Kain was at the time unaware of Yuma's royal heritage and position in Trivia. he later met and befriended Carsten Krieger, whom he later joined the military with, both of them flying through the ranks with their skills. However after witnessing the dark and criminal nature of the corrupt higher ups in the military and royal family and failing to convince his best friends and adopted brother of this, he deserted the military and fled the country. Synopsis Abilities Kain is incapable of amassing enough etherano to implore magic spells, despite this he is a very powerful individual. Due to his short stature, unassuming and young appearance and lack of ability to use magic, Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Through immense perseverance and hard work Kain has acquired incredible power and is a match for the most skilled and powerful of opponents. He was skilled enough to become a sergeant in Trivia's Army by the age of 16, even without the use of magic. Kain is powerful enough to kill powerful S-Rank threats like Bartholomew Tiger and Zander Grayfall and even Bakemono, he also made short work of Wolf. And by the year X791, he is even powerful enough to defeat Yuma, in his empowered phoenix form. Though his exploits and power go unacknowledged by the masses and general public, he has garnered the attention of many powerful guilds and organisations, the Magic Council, Rascal and even Death, the ruler of Stein and Sanchi. Physical Abilities Kain has spent many years training and building his body and as a result has by the age of eighteen, gained physical prowess matched by few, his super-human abilities are attributed to nothing but his immense work ethic. Superhuman Strength: No doubt Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature, providing him immense offensive power. His physical might alone is enough to fight and defeat the most powerful of opponents. He is strong enough to be able to pulverise massive boulders with ease and rip through walls of earth made by high level mages using just his bare hands and even completely obliterate a massive meteorite, shattering it into million's of pieces. He can wrestle and combat creatures much larger than him, including bears, dragons and giants. His punches are powerful and provide enough force to knock powerful opponents out cold, launch them great distances and even cause them to explode. His strength is such that he was able to decapitate a giant with a single punch and send the head flying. His kick's can shatter ribs easily and he can lift heavy loads with ease and hurl massive objects great distances. Though he cannot fly he can use the immense strength in his legs to leap tremendous heights and distances, creating crater's from the input of force. Because of the immense strength that he possesses his body is put under a lot of stress, the higher % of his total strength he uses the higher the chance that he will injure himself. However the more often he uses this strength the easier it becomes to sue and the less danger he put's his body under. An example of this could be that after using 80% of strength to throw a punch, he broke his arm, several years later he can use that amount of strength without any injuries. Superhuman Speed: Even without the aid of magic, Kain is capable of moving at incredible speeds, he is so fast that people often assume he is using some form of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly. Kain was physically fast enough to continuously intercept Racer even when the latter was using his Speed Magic and he can keep up with Yuma, who can move at hyper sonic speeds. He was fast enough to move from right in front of Ray and Sammy to just behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Kain had even moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). He is fast enough to be able to match Bartholomew Tiger, who is renowned for being extremely fast, blow for blow without missing a beat with minimum effort. Kain's movements were so quick even with his speed and Eye of Perception, Bartholomew struggled immensely to keep up with him and he could not anticipate his movements at all. He can cross great distances in the blink of an eye and catch even the most spatially aware opponents of guard. He is fast enough to be able to run directly up a mountain side and run across water. He can outrun a speeding bullet and dodge them just as easily, even magic-enhanced bullets that can have their trajectory altered used by Kal Draco. After he was punched so hard that he was sent flying through the side of a mountain by Bakemono, he returned in just a few seconds. He is capable of moving so fast he can create afterimage's in his wake. He could jump incredibly high into the air, quick enough to completely avoid an attack of Yuma's Supernova Canon's magnitude. He has exceptional dexterity, being able to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables to quick for the human eye to see. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Kain is incredibly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease using flips, handspring and other movements. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, catching, or in some instances, throwing back, knives, arrows, kunai, shuriken, and similar projectiles with his hands, feet and even at one point using his teeth to catch the blade of a sword. Kain's reflexes and agility render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge multiple attacks even at close range. Superhuman Durability and Stamina: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical durability. He can run for miles without tiring himself out even when running at astounding speeds. He possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance which coupled with his stamina enables him to fight for long periods of time while taking immense punishment without tiring out. His skin is even thick enough for normal weapons to shatter against his body, only magic weapons can harm him. He has survived numerous wounds and injuries that would easily kill normal people. Often enough by the end of his battles Kain is riddled with broken bones, damaged organs and is covered in his own blood. He has casually taken many powerful finishing attacks from incredibly powerful opponents including Zander Grayfall, Bakemono, Carsten Krieger in his giant form and even Yuma in his phoenix form. Kain heals rather quickly, recovering from broken bones in just a few days. Superhuman Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He is also very adept at sensing magic power, being able to gauge the extent of someone's magic reserves and estimate somebodies magic based of the feel their magic gives off. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. Psychic Resistance: Mage's that use magic revolving around physic powers have difficulty using it on Kain. Even Tsubaki struggled to use her magic on Kain. Heat Resistance: Kain has displayed a great deal of resistance to heat, remaining unaffected by the fall out of Yuma's supernova cannon. Cold Resistance: Lung Capacity: Kain can hold his breath for extended periods of time with minimal effort, surviving underwater for 5 full minutes. Powerful Aura: Though Kain is incapable of using magic, and as a result has no magical presence of any form, he does however posses a eerie aura that speaks of great confidence and ability, manifested from his immense willpower and strength, though this goes unnoticed by the majority of people and only a select few powerful individuals can sense it. Mental Abilities Indomitable Will: Kain has displayed a tremendous amount of willpower since childhood. This is made evident by his commitment to his rigorous training regime. Under no circumstances will he succumb to physical pain, carrying on even when he is coughing blood, littered with wounds, broken bones and damaged organs. Kain has fought many powerful adversaries but he has never backed down during these instances despite the grievous wounds and immense pressure he put's his body through to fight at the highest level. He can resist spells and incantations meant to ensnare the mind and control him with very little effort. He can shrug of mage's releasing their magic power. He was unhindered when Zander Grayfall used his powerful magic power to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several powerful Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. When fighting Zander, he took a great deal of punishment and injured many bones and including when he broke his right hand, wrist and arm after delivering a finishing blow, despite all these injuries he did not pass out or stop fighting. His will is so mighty that he can even resist the immensely powerful physic magic used by Tsubaki, which was strong enough to manipulate Yuma and all of Torched Heaven, a guild filled with powerful mage's many of which are beyond S-Class and, on a separate occasion the effects of Leonardo Corte's blood magic. He broke free from a powerful ice spell used by Kiyone and was unaffected by a magic binding chain spell. Keen Intellect: Kain has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, as such he is very perceptive, he's able to deduce people's nature and their strength levels just by observing them and their habits. He has excellent mind for combat, displaying an exceptionally high fight IQ. A brilliant scientific mind, Kain possesses expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, biochemistry, engineering, and mechanics. *'Skilled Strategist': Kain is excellent at planning ahead of his opponents, this is aided by his high intelligence. Miscellaneous Abilities Chess Skills: Culinary Skills: Ways of Combat Regular Set (レギュラーセット, Regyurā Setto): Kain's simplest and least draining set of moves, he uses no more than 20% of his strength. He puts little to no effort into attacking. These moves are about at the level most normal humans can naturally achieve. *'Regular Smash' (レギュラースマッシュ, Regyurā Summashu): A simple but effective punch, Kain can send a normal person rolling several meters with this punch and even knock someone out. *'Regular Headbutt' (レギュラーヘッドブーツ, Regyurā Heddobūtsu): Super Set (スーパーセット, Sūpā Setto): 40% *'Super Smash' (スーパースマッシュ, Sūpā Sumasshu): Kain takes a running start and leaps through the air at high speeds, before throwing an extremely powerful punch at his target. This attack was enough to completely negate the Canon and deflect all of the magic power in the attack and blow it back into the weapon, destroying it. It is also powerful enough to blast another person across an entire stadium, into the wall on the opposite side, leaving a massive dent in the wall. *'Super Smash Barrage' (スーパースマッシュバラージュ, Sūpā Sumasshu Barāju): Kain throws multiple punches in the blink of an eye, he used this to deflect and counter a massive volley of weapons being thrown at him. Mega Set (メガセット, Mega Setto): 60% *'Mega Smash' (メガスマッシュ, Mega Sumasshu): Kain gathers leverage by crouching down then bringing his arm back, loading up for a mighty uppercut which he lands on the target, blasting them high into the air. *'Mega Dash' (メガダッシュ, Mega Dasshu): Gathering strength in his legs, Kain pushes of the ground exploding forward so quickly that a regular human eye cannot follow him and follows up with an attack of his choice. Ultra Set (ウルトラセット, Urutora Setto): An array of moves which demands a great deal of Kain's strength but not enough to require him to quite push himself past his own limitation's. It requires roughly 80% of his total strength. These moves are powerful enough to combat and finish opponents of Zander Grayfall and Bakemono's calibre. *'Ultra Smash' (ウルトラスマッシュ, Utora Sumasshu): Kain delivers an extraordinarily powerful right cross to his target, throwing as much of his weight as possible into it. This punch was powerful enough to kill one of the most durable and powerful men on the planet, Zander Grayfall and blast his body across an entire island, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake, including a destroyed forest. The shockwave's from this punch destroyed the surrounding area and changed the weather, causing it to cease raining. *'Ultra Smash Barrage' (ウルトラスマッシュバラージュ, Urutora Sumasshu Barāju): Kain launches a powerful assault of punches upon his opponent, throwing hundreds of punches in mere seconds, completely overwhelming his target. The accumulative damage from this attack was enough to daze Zander and open him up for Kain's kill shot. So many punches are landed that even Bakemono's high speed regeneration could not keep up with the damage being inflicted. *'Ultra Dash' (ウルトラダッシュ, Urutora Dasshu): *'Ultra leap' (ウルトラジャンプ, Urutora Janpu): Kain explodes upward in a burst of movement, jumping several dozen stories into the air to meet his opponent, destroying the ground that he stood on, moving so quickly that even an opponent as powerful as Yuma, could not hope to see him move or react quick enough to do anything. The amount of force that is generated by this move, creates a large crater where he stood. Overload Set (オーバーロードセット, Ōbārōdo Setto): Kain's most powerful and draining set of moves. These moves demand 100% of his total strength, using these moves will severely wear him out and can permanently damage his body and even kill him. *'Super Mega Ultra Smash' (スーパーメガウルトラスマッシュ, Sūpāmegaurutora Sumasshu): Kain used this attack to kill the supposedly indestructible Bakemono, despite the latter's high speed regenerative abilities, the attack destroyed so much of his body that it could simply not keep up and regenerate. Though this attack is considered a move in the overload category, it only requires around 95% of his strength instead of the full 100. This punch severely injured Kain's right arm and rendered him in a state that did not allow him to fight very well. *'Overload Smash' (オーバーロースマッシュ, Ōbārōdo Sumasshu): While high in the air, Kain focuses all of his power into a single punch, hitting his target with said punch. It completely negated Yuma's most powerful attack, Phoenix's Heaven and Earth Supernova Bazooka. Even though this punch did not make direct contact with him, this attack is still so powerful that Yuma in his Phoenix Form was blasted straight down into the ground, completely levelling the landscape surrounding the point of impact and destroying several mountain's in the immediate vicinity. This attack broke every bone in Yuma's body and completely paralysed him. *'Overload Dash' (オーバーロードダッシュ, Ōbārō Dodasshu): *'Overload Leap' (オーバーロージャンプ, Ōbārō Janpu): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-hand combat is Kain's bread and butter and his favourite approach to a combat situation, he almost never uses anything else to fight. Through years of trial and error, Kain has developed and perfect his own style of fighting using his superhuman physical abilities to their fullest potential. His style is formless and as such he can alter it to suit his opponents style whenever necessary. Master Martial Artist: Kain is incredibly experienced and skilled in the use of multiple martial arts, which he implements into his fighting style. Weapon Specialist: Kain has displayed skill with multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and swords. He is particularly skilled with a sword and is skilled enough with one to be considered a threat to other sword user's. His style revolves around the principles of Iaidō, drawing and slicing his opponents with sharp, precise and powerful strikes, easily overwhelming unprepared opponents. His physical abilities further compliment his skill with a sword making him an incredibly unique and unpredictable swordsman to fight against. Equipment Magic-Enhanced Costume: Quotes Quotes by Kain *(To Zander Grayfall) "Come and get me villain!" *(To Rex, after punching him) "Sorry did I hit you too hard, I forget to hold back sometimes" Quotes about Kain Trivia *Kain's surname, Dressler, is german like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite things to eat are steak, BBQ ribs and chicken fajita's, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and mushrooms. *Kain's favourite things to do are train, sleep, read and cook. He also likes to go for long walks and think about life. *His theme song is "Never Surrender" by Skillet. *Kain is right-handed. Gallery Behind the Scenes